


You're the Lucky One

by cosmicbabytears



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types
Genre: Jurassic Park - Freeform, Other, joe mazzello - Freeform, tim murphy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicbabytears/pseuds/cosmicbabytears
Summary: Just a quick little thing I wrote about my favorite paleontologist!





	You're the Lucky One

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to @gardnerlangway ,,,, if this sucks tho don't blame her, blame me  
> follow the timblr, the place where all my dreams come true and these wonderful ideas originated  
> dr-tim-murphy.tumblr.com

After the park incident, Tim’s family decided it would be best to send him to school in the UK, as almost everything he saw around him at home would spark another panic attack. He practically grew up in England, becoming a proper English boy until the age of 19, when he decided he wanted to move back home for university. He didn't particularly have a strong accent, as any TV shows or movies he would watch would be constantly on and starring American actors. He hadn’t made that many friends while in the UK either, causing a movie or show to be on for many hours of the day. It was mostly because he was afraid of speaking to anyone, but he had made one friend named Rowan. Together, they tended to pop up in different pubs or stores randomly, at weird hours; having nothing to do but yet someone to do it with was the greatest thing Tim could’ve asked for. Rowan came with Tim to the US for university, mostly because Tim couldn’t bear to be alone and away from his best friend. They roomed together at university, never leaving each others’ side. Sometimes, when Rowan would go out for her nighttime class, or just to go out without him, Tim was never sure what to do with himself. Rowan would often come back to the dorm to find him asleep on the floor, holding a blanket that he’d had since he was a kid, the TV blasting old dinosaur documentaries starring the infamous Dr. Grant. Sometimes, Tim would wake up finding her laying there with him. More times than ever as university drew to a close, they’d sleep in the same bed, or push their two beds together. There was nothing perverse about it, just that Rowan began to realize how much easier Tim got to sleep with someone else there. They never spoke a word about it though, it just happened.

\-----

Tim continued on to study further into another degree, opting to stay in the same university rather than get used to somewhere new again in his life. He chose to live in an apartment near the school, seeing as it was easier for him to feel at home somewhere where he had total control, as well as have his family visit and stay whenever. Rowan didn’t continue to study after receiving her bachelor's degree, but moved into the apartment a few floors down from Tim nonetheless. Every day, Tim left his door open for the both of them to go in and out, as any time Tim wasn’t there, Rowan was. It became almost idiotic for her to continue to rent out an apartment that was almost never used, but the two of them never talked about it, as always.

 

\-----

Tim planned to go home for Christmas and spend some time with his sister and her family since he didn’t get to see them as much as he’d like, but a snowstorm had stopped all the planes. He sat in his freezing apartment on Christmas Eve, feeling lonelier than ever, and tried not to cry because of how worthless he felt. But then there was a knock on the door. It was Rowan, and he felt his heart thud the hardest it ever had.  
“I’ve got food and wine and a teeny tiny Christmas tree made of tinsel,” Rowan spoke quietly, standing at the door, shifting weight back and forth on her feet. “I hadn’t been able to make it home either, and I mean it is Christmas, so why not spend it with the people you lo-I MEAN LIKE!”  
Tim stood there stunned for a minute, taking in everything that was happening, when Rowan suddenly stepped forward and wrapped him in a hug. Tim wasn’t very touchy-feely when it came to sudden movement, so he was stiff and uncomfortable from the touch, but as soon as he heard Rowan sigh contentedly, he felt his muscles relax and release. 

Once Rowan was there, the apartment wasn’t nearly so cold, and they both wrapped up in blankets, eating junk food and drinking wine with a cat on each side of them. Tim had turned on a Christmas movie, but they ended up talking so long that it was only there for background noise. They talked all night, reminiscing their elementary days, the crazy situations they’d get themselves into, everything. They laughed like how you do when you’re a child, loud and drawn out, to the point of almost suffocating, coughing in between each laughing spell.  
The laughter had died down, and Rowan decided to actually pay attention to the movie that was on the TV. It's a Wonderful Life, Tim’s favorite. Contentedly, they both watched the end of the movie, sat there comfortably with the cats as the credits rolled.  
“Why don’t you just move in?” Tim spoke extremely quietly, not even looking up from his cat, hoping Rowan couldn’t really hear him. But the silence between them had opened her ears to every slight noise in the flat.  
“What?”  
“I mean, uh-” Tim shifted his body, readjusting himself to face Rowan, fidgeting with his hands like he used to at home. He hated it. His face got red and blotchy when he got nervous. It hadn't happened for a while around Rowan, so she knew he was serious.  
“Well, I mean, you’re already here most of the time already, and you’re paying an extreme amount for an apartment in the same building, so why not just move in here?” Tim couldn’t bring himself to look at her, but felt his confidence grow as he continued to ramble and get out what he was feeling.  
Rowan grabbed his hand, stopping them from fidgeting. He tensed up.  
“Of course I will Tim, I have been slowly moving my things here anyways. Haven’t you noticed?”  
She laughed, and Tim could finally bring himself to look up. Rowan laughing caused a visible shift in Tim’s demeanor, as he calmed down almost entirely. 

 

Once again, laughing spells swallowed up the apartment. And not once did Tim realize that Rowan was still holding his hand.


End file.
